1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to filter devices and, more particularly, to filters for separating solid material from liquid flows.
2. Description of Related Art
In some industries, e.g., the food processing industry, it is necessary to remove relatively large solid materials attached to food products using a liquid flow (e.g., water) while minimizing the loss of the liquid during the filtering process and while maintaining liquid conditions (e.g., maintaining the temperature of the liquid flow). In many situations, the filtering processes are established in remote locations where the need to recycle the liquid flow is critical. Thus, the loss of such liquid flow must be minimized during filtering.
Thus, there remains a need for filtering such solid materials from a liquid flow while minimizing the loss of such liquid during the filtering process and while maintaining liquid conditions.
All references cited herein are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.